runescapefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Zamorak
thumb Fil:60px-Zamorak symbol red.svg.png Zamorak (også kjent som Zammy) er guden for kaos og er en av de tre "store gudene". Hans symbol er lik bokstaven W, som også er vist til venstre, og på hans God-Armour. Guthix kaller ham for personliggjøringen av Kaos, når han ble spurt om det i et av sine brev. Hans etterfølgere brente det opprinnelige Wizards' Tower ned, det ødela mye av kunnskapen saradomenistene hadde om magi, og spesielt om hvordan du lager runer. Zamorak var den nest viktigste guden som deltok i The God Wars. Selv om Zamorak ikke formet verdenen på den måten Guthix gjorde, har han likevel satt sitt preg på den verdenen vi kjenner idag, og han har ødelagt mye av det rettskafne som Saradomin så for seg, med sin ondskap, spesielt i menneskets natur og lignende. Han var en av de gudene som ble brukt i The God Letters. Zamorak, som Saradomin og Guthix, vil ikke snakke om Zaros på grunn av sin frykt for ham (selv om han later som han ikke er redd for ham), dette er vist i nummer 18 av Gude brevene... Zamorak(chaos) er en ren contrast av saradomin(law and order)derfor skaper de balanse. Informasjon thumb|En statue av Zamorak * Side: Kaos (Noen tror han er den nye guden for ondskap,mest på grunn av "zamorakian Spear" som sin exame tekst er "an evil spear") * Kjønn: Mann * Symbol: Fil:19px-Zamorak symbol.svg.png (Symbolet er noen ganger vist opp-ned) * Uttales: Zam-oh-rack * Farge®: Rød og svart * Dyr: imps, Demoner * Motto: Styrke gjennom kaos * Fugl: Zamorak hawk * Rase: Gud (Tidligere en Mahjarrat) Zamorak's Historie thumb Zamorak var ikke alltid en gud, men var halvt dødelig som de fleste mahjarrater. Slik han ble en gud er fremstilt i Desert Treasure og i Ghostly Robes Miniquesten, men detaljene er fortsatt litt uklare... Mahjarratene kom fra Freneskae og ble ledet av Icthlarin. Men etter tid, allierte de seg med Zaros fordi ichtlarin ikke var aggresiv nok for Mahjarratene. Det er ikke sikkert om Zamorak var her i så tidlige dager, siden Senliten ikke anerkjenner navnet hans. Han var general i hæren til Zaros, men hans lyst for makt hadde ingen ende, så han og hans næreste venner besluttet å lage opprør. Han brukte The Staff Of Armadyl, som han hadde fått gjennom en serie av omstendigheter som er nevnt i mer detalj i miniquesten Ghostly Robes, Zamorak stakk staven igjennom Zaros, samtidig som hans nære allierte (inkludert Hazeel, Drakan, Zemouregal, en menneskelig kriger kalt Viggora , og noen andre som ikke er nevnt ved navn) holdt Zaros' livvakter på plass. Men, kampen var ikke slutt, Zaros, med staven igjennom ryggen, snublet mirakuløst, slika t staven stakk igjennom begge to, og staven fungerte som lynavleder, samtidig som den gjorde Zaros svakere, gjorde den Zamorak sterkere og til slutt var alle Zaros' gudelige krefter overført til Zamorak og Zaros bleknet fra eksistens. Resten av gudene likte ikke hvordan forræderen Zamorak tok Zaros' krefter, så de utviste han, men han kom snart tilbake, fordi han trodde han kunne erobre hele Gielnor, og slik startet God Wars... While Guthix Sleeps, handler om Lucien's kamp for å oppnå guddom, og iløpet av questen virker det som om The Staff Of Armadyl ikke er nok for å oppnå guddom, og at The Stone Of Jas spilte en viktig, men fortsatt ukjent rolle i måten man oppnår guddom. Under The God Wars, ødela Zamorak mange byer, deriblant Ullek og Uzer og det som i dag er kjent som "Wildernes", og under selve krigen virker det som om at de tre andre gudene hatet Zamorak enda mer enn de hatet hverandre, som i God Wars Dungeon - slaget ser det ut som om Armadyl, Saradomin og Bandos tenkte å alliere seg sammen for å ødelegge ham, men endte opp med å angripe hverandre i stedet. Full Zamorak blir sett på som: Zamorak platelegs / Zamorak plateskirt, Zamorak platebody, Zamorak full hjelm, og Zamorak kiteshield. Zamorak signerte sine Gude brev med: "Styrke gjennom Kaos". Zamorak's Tjenere thumb|En spiller viser sin hengivenhet til Zamorak ved å ha på seg røde blessed dragonhides og et Zamorak Godsword. Grupper og raser: * Monks av Zamorak - De er munker som har viet sitt liv til tilbedelse av Zamorak. * Chaos Dwarves - En dverg rase fra Red Axe eksperimenter, også tilhengere av Zamorak. * Dark Wizards - Og flere andre lignende mages er tilhengere av Zamorak. * Sin'keth Magis' - Dagon'hai organisasjonen. * The Kinshra - The Black Knights. * Khazard's Army - Zamoraks med mahjarrat General Khazards stasjonerte hær ved Port Khazard. * Demoner * noen Mahjarrats: man vet at Jhallan,Azzandra ikke følger han, whetzali og Sliske er det derimot ukjent med * Konkrete Morytanianske raser - Werewolves og Vampires tjener Zamorak. * Gnomes of Arposandra - Zamorakianske gnomer som har bånd til Red Axe's gruveselskap. * ZMI medlemmer * The Huzamogaarb tribe of goblins - Selv om de teknisk sett ikke er tilhengere av Zamorak, kjempet de faktisk for Zamorak under Gude krigene som fotsoldater, som kan være grunnen til at han ser på goblins som ubetydelige. * The Iorwerth Clan and The Mourners - Er mørk-hjertede elves som tilber Zamorak. Kjente personer: * King Lathas * Iban * Hazeel * Enakhra * Lucien * Zemouregal * Mage of Zamorak * Lazim * Dessous * Surok Magis * Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan * Lord Iorwerth * Solus Dellagar * Thammaron * K'ril Tsutsaroth * Balfrug Kreeyath * Malignius Mortifer * Tarn Razorlor * Zamorak Emissary - Fra Betrayal at Falador Trivia * Det er en "ekte" Knight of The Round Table, Lamorak, som var kjent for sin styrke og sinne, som er hvordan Zamorak blir karaktirisert. Zamorak kan være basert på Lamorak. * Symbolet på Zamorak platebody og Unholy Symbol ser ikke ut som symbolet på Zamorak Godsword. Men, siden Godsword Hilts ble laget i tredje tidsalder, kan det være mulig at symbolet på Zamorak's Godsword Hilt kunne ha vært et gammelt symbol, og at unholy symbol kan være et nytt symbol. * Zamorak symbolet ligner på den greske bokstaven omega. Omega er den siste bokstaven i det greske alfabetet, akkurat som Z er den siste bokstaven i det engelske alfabetet. * I Gude Brevene, ble han en gang spurt: "boksere eller truser?" som han bare svarte: "Ett ord. Kommando."...